


The demons in your head

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Cutesy, Feels, Forming Friendships, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More Feels, Possibly Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Sakusa Kiyoomi trying to get how Kageyama Tobio works, Sakusa doesn't need this in his life, Sakusa's confusion is my confusion, Some Humor, Swearing, good luck son you'll need it, mentions of Karasuno and Itachiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The demons in your head

“ _There seems to be nothing wrong with him physically...”_

 

_Is what Sakusa Kiyoomi hears them say._

 

And immediately brands them as morons. Of course there's nothing wrong with him physically, it's the demons inside his head that are the problem. They're causing him a lot more trouble than they're probably worth.

Not that it's his business in any way.

But then  _goodie two shoes_ snaps two days into camp, says the magic words and more or less puts everyone into place, most likely scarring them for life. (Not really, but Sakusa likes to think so.)

And Sakusa Kiyoomi has to rethink a few things.

One, Kageyama Tobio is not weak against his demons. Two,  _goodie two shoes_ his ass.

It's not like he wanted to get involved. Not remotely.

But witnessing with his own two eyes how that awkward kid rips people's spines out on the court and then has trouble forming a sentence two seconds after is amazing, to say the least.

 

Sakusa has no idea what's going on in that head of his and truthfully, it's a hell to find out.

He's a walking contradiction. In some points.

But what he can tell with certainty is that his skills of observation are top notch.

He has a general understanding that Sakusa doesn't like standing too close to people or touching things after them and acts accordingly. Some mistake that for kouhai-senpai courtesy. Like fuck it is. He literally decimated his senpai on the court the other day. People could be so stupid at times.

How he knows he's being mindful?

He fucking saw him pull out a wet wipe and disinfect the a stupid door knob when he saw Sakusa walking up behind him.

_What the shit._

(Though, Sakusa is ridiculously grateful for it because door knobs are so disgusting, seriously like come on.)

What is this kid? Where did he come from? How the fuck?

But what really irks the shit out of Sakusa is that politeness of his even after being picked on.

 

“ _Why the fuck are you so nice?_ ” Sakusa asks, on the brink of madness, fully unintentionally.

They're alone in the gym and Kageyama offers to cover for the fucker who called him goodie two shoes. He just doesn't get it.

Kageyama apparently heard his little  _lapsus linguae_ as he turns around blinking at him in slight confusion.

“He has something to deal with?” He offers.

“ _Who the fuck cares what he has to deal with._ ”

Judging form the slight scowl on his face, Kageyama Tobio disagrees with that statement. But he still mules a bit over it.

“Alright.”

 

Is the final word of the day and marks the official start of Sakusa Kiyoomi correcting the upbringing of Kageyama Tobio.

God only knows what the kid thinks and how he processes everything Sakusa points out but somehow, it works.

 

“ _Tobio, get me the ball.” Sakusa says, arms crossed, face blank._

_Of course the kid flies to get it, but Sakusa grabs the collar of his shirt with a frustrated sigh and pulls him back._

“ _No.”_

_It confuses the hell out of Kageyama._

“ _You tell me to move my ass and get it myself.” Sakusa explains._

_The way Kageyama's eyes lit up in understanding makes Sakusa feel fucking warm around the heart._

 

Over the duration of the training camp more situations like this follow.

By the end of it, Kageyama has some things down, _albeit refusing to use them and Sakusa is a damn wreck._

Pacing around, talking to himself, pacing some more around and turning into a supreme demon straight out of the deepest circles of hell at any and every negative connotation of Kageyama's name.

_It's evident that he found out something the other's haven't and are not likely to do such any time soon._

They're pretty damn sure there's something going on when Sakusa stops storming in the corner of the gym the moment Kageyama steps inside. But they're not about to question it.

 

The biggest triumph of Sakusa's life is when he hears those magic words coming from Kageyama's mouth.

 

“ _I don't care what you think._ ”

 

It's so liberating, so wonderful, so blissfully perfect and Zen state achieved moment that he just lays down on the gym mattress (which he even avoids looking at because it's so damn filthy) and falls asleep. (Passes out.)

 

His self appointed work here is done. (For most of the part.)

 

_Itachiyama concludes that Karasuno is one hell of an opponent upon hearing what happened._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. My guts say it's okay.


End file.
